Mistletoe
by BloodMistress
Summary: Snow and hot cocoa. Will Christmass activities bring Kento and Rowen together? Yaoi.
1. Christmas Eve

Mistletoe  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, *sigh* though I wish I owned Rowen, Kento, and Sage. Sorry if the rating is a little high it's my first fic.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
  
At the Koji residence laughter can be heard as snowballs fly through the air in two or three directions at a time. Cye and Kento on one team and Ryo and Sage on the other. Kento gathers a large snowball and hurls it at Ryo as the door to the mansion opens. Ryo gets hit by the snowball and blindly throws one back hitting Rowen who just came outside. " Hey watch it guys," Rowen says before Kento tackels him into the snow as Cye, Ryo and Sage throw snowballs at him. Kento now lays on top of Rowen who is slightly shivering do to the fact tha he is'nt wearing a coat. " Thanks," Rowen mutters blushing as his jeans start to get tight. "Hey no prob' Ro. Why'd ya come out here if ya didn't want ta play? Wait why in God's name aint ya wearin' a coat?" Kento asks helping the smaller boy up. " Mia wanted to know if you guys wanted hot chocolate," Rowen awnsers as Kento brings him into his coat for warmth. " There that better?" Kento asks concerned. Rowen nods his head in replie. ' God Kento you are very warm' Rowen thinks before leaning into Kento and letting out a small sigh. Kento smiles to himself as Rowen snuggles up to him. ' I'll get you under the mistletoe yet Rowen' Kento thinks as he gives him a small sqeeze. " Hey guys tim for hot chocolate!" Kento shouts as he leads Rowen back into the mansion.  
All five Ronins enter the house and take off their coats. Rowen escapes from Kento and and runs into the kitchen. Mia sets down six mugs of hot cocoa on the kitchen table. They all sit down on their chairs at the table and start to drink. " Is every one excited about tomorrow?" Mia asks as she praises that Yulie is with his parents. " Yes," they all say in unison. " Can we open presents when we wake up?" Rowen asks hopefully as he takes a gulp of his cocoa. "Yes we can but you better get to bed soon," Mia says like she's talking to a little kid. Rowen huridly finishes his cocoa says goodnight and runs up stairs. " You'd think he was a kid ," Kento laughs as they all go to bed waiting for Christmas.  
  
BM: Please rveiw so I can get the second chapter up. How should Rowen end up under the mistletoe, and sould he know what it stands for? 


	2. Christmas Day

Mistletoe  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing. *wah! *  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. Slight hilarity.  
  
BM: The reason I updated is because of my best bud/girlfriend Stardust,  
convinced me to. Thank you Stardust.  
  
Christmas morning came along fast. Cye, Mia, Sage, Ryo and Kento sit at the diningroom table eating breakfast."When is Rowen going to wake up so we can open Christmas presents?" Ryo asks as he finishes breakfast. They her running feet across the stairs before seeing Rowen come to a stop in the doorway. Above Rowen hangs a sprig of mistletoe. "Uhm, Rowen? You're standing under the mistletoe," Sage points out. Rowen looks up and frowns. "What's mistletoe?" asks Rowen. Kento gets up and walks over to Rowen who gives hi, the most precious confused expression ever. "I'll show you," Kento states before placing his lips on Rowen kissing him lightly. Rowen eyes flutter close as Kent runs his toung along is lower lip. Rowen allows Kento's toung entrance into his mouth and kisses back gently. Both boys part when they hear the others gasp. "I had no idea," Cye says in his British accent. "So that's what mistletoe stands for," Rowen says blushing. "Let's open presents!" Ryo shouts quickly.  
  
Ryo sorts the presents and every one starts to open them. Ryo gets a red sweater from Mia, tickets to Zedz from Cye, a DVD player from Sage, a new sword from Kento and a three foot dragon caved from stone from Rowen. Mia gets a red silk dress from Ryo, tickets to BBMack from Cye, a PC from Sage, an oak staff from Kento and a three-foot carving of unicorn from Rowen. Cye gets a blue sweater from Mia, ect. The theme is the same with all their presents. Every one thanks eachother for the presents. "I have one more gift to give Kento," Rowen states giving Kento an envelope. Kento opens the envelope and reads the letter out loud.  
  
Dear Kento,  
I have had a deep crush on you science we first met. I hope you feel the same way about me. I love you.  
  
Love,  
Rowen  
  
The room grows quite before Kento brings Rowen into a hug. "Of course I love you. I'll always feel that way," Kento says before he brings Rowen into a passionate kiss.  
  
BM: Yay! I finally finished a story. Took a while. I hope it was worth it. Please review. Domo arigato. 


End file.
